mocofandomcom-20200215-history
Horacea
Description Horacea was a simple woman whose appearance and personality in public was regarded as demonstrating a sort of innocence and purity. To know her, however, would be to understand these traits weren't the only components of who she was. Her appearance is simple. The woman's hair is a very pale and light blonde color, and her eyes a golden brown color, like amber. Another than this, there really isn't much to say or point out aside from the fact that she often wore two plain earrings. The woman is friendly and compassionate towards others, as can quickly be picked up by interaction with her, but sometimes stress and difficulties can get to her. When this occurs, she can become reserved and although she will continue her duties and maintain a friendly disposition, she will also primarily spend her time with only those close to her, but this never lasts long. Public History Horacea started her life as a small and frail child, born to two reclusive parents on the outskirts of Lakeshire, and afflicted from her youth by a damaging respiratory condition. She lived a sheltered childhood while growing up, and was taught to read, write, draw, and sing by her mother, while her father attempted to help her build up her bodily strength through work at the forge. Home life was peaceful and quiet, but it also struck her constantly with boredom and her quietly awkward nature meant she was often distant from others of her own age. Upon reaching 16 the woman departed for Stormwind as she went in pursuit of something more than a simple commoner's life in a small town, despite going against the wishes of her parents. There she would come into contact with a Knight of the Silver Hand who would end up taking her under his wing for preparation and training. The woman spent several years of training until she would finally be knighted and made a Dame, with the epithet of "the Sanguine" bestowed upon her. This Dame Horacea would eventually set out to fulfill her dream of committing good in the world and making her mark as a righteous and benevolent soul. Throughout this time, she would end up having a long and difficult journey that rarely gave her the hope and glory she wanted. Rather, she learned about the cruelties of the world, and she changed so that she might be capable of surviving. Eventually throughout the years, Horacea would arrive in the Citrine Eagle, and she would absorb easily into the Silver Hand chapter that was based in Alterac. There she would truly establish herself as an incredibly capable healer, becoming the Chief Medic. However, times would change again, and she would depart from the order, before living her life out in solitude. Fortunately, times continued to change again, and this time for the better, as she would find her way into Modan Company. Locked Files (Please note that this section is in locked company files; it should be treated as OOC knowledge) Nothing appears to be here! Yet. In Modan Company In the Company, Horacea's place is with the Medical Division under Balgair Rutherford. However, she still has a deep interest in the research of artifacts and although she hasn't had all too much of a chance to involve herself in this, she's keeping an eye out. She has met many lovely people during her time here, and she adores it. Following her return to work, her skills with a weapon had tarnished, but fortunately for her, Danesthar Madridict has reached out to help her train and recover her ability to defend herself once again. Category:Crewmember Category:People